


Purple Rose

by Elizabun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 real name spoilers, English is my second language, I couldn’t get the relationship right because my phone hates me, M/M, Spoilers, Too Lazy, Yooran, i wrote this in 15 minutes, i’m a horrible writer i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabun/pseuds/Elizabun
Summary: Saeran decides to finally ask Yoosung out on Valentine’s Day.





	Purple Rose

“Hmm...” Saeran mused watching a man hold out flowers to a young lady outside of the market. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love!” The man said happily gaining a hug from the young woman as they began on their way.

“Valentine’s Day...” Saeran mumbled turning to face his brother who was looking through sets of flowers. That must be why we were out here this early in the day. 

“Saeyoung... can we leave now? There’s a lot of people out today.” It was no secret Saeran had anxiety around too many people, he just wanted to go home, sit on the couch, and eat the ice cream his brother offered to give him if he dragged himself out of bed. 

“Ah... you’re right, it’s rather crowded today...” Saeyoung said with a frown glancing around. “I’ll be quick, you can go to the car if you want.” 

“No I’ll stay... What are you in so much need of anyways, brother?” Saeran half knew the answer, but why was this so damn important to wake up so early. The sun was hardly up yet. 

“I have to get the perfect present for him, it’s Valentine’s Day after all!” That date again? He knows he’s heard of it before, but what exactly was it.

“You know, you could always get something for Yoosung if you want.” Saeran’s face turned as red as his hair in an instant. 

“W-Why would I do that?!” He exclaimed face heating up even more as his twin smirked before jumping up from the flowers.

“Because brother!” Saeyoung’s eyes lit up as he turned around to face his sibling. “Today is about love~! The holiday of love!” 

He was way too hyped up for this. “Holiday of love...?” Saeran asked, deciding to look at the flowers as well. If it was a holiday about love then maybe he could finally ask Yoosung out. 

“Yes...” Saeyoung’s mood dampened as he realized his brother had no idea what it meant. He looked to the ground with a sad smile. He was the cause of this after all. Saeran must have noticed his saddened smile as he flicked his forehead.

“Ow! Saeran why would you-“ 

“Quit making that face... I’ve forgiven you. You’ve given me a real life... I’m grateful to you now brother.” 

Saeyoung looked up again and gave a sheepish smile. Saeran smiled at his brother and picked up a yellow bouquet of flowers. “If today is the holiday of love, then do you think...” Saeran trailed off.

“That you could ask Yoosung out today~?” Saeran blushed again and nodded slowly. His brother grabbed him by the shoulders. “It’s the perfect day!” 

-///-

Saeran stood outside Yoosung’s apartment complex. His brother was sitting in the parking space sharing chocolate strawberries with MC. MC was thrilled when Saeyoung gave him a full box of chocolate strawberries. Saeyoung was even more thrilled to find that MC had made him chocolate covered Honey Buddah Chips! 

Saeran almost lost his breakfast at the thought, but they were happy so he smiled along with them.

Now the real task begins.

Saeran walked up the stairs, very nervous. He had a bouquet of yellow and blue flowers and a box of chocolates with LOLOL shaped characters. Limited edition. He wanted to surprise the blonde, but his brother had almost given it away in the chatroom that morning. 

Saeran arrived at the door. What if Yoosung wasn’t... into guys? What would he do then? He’d make a full out of himself. He stopped himself from knocking. Would he even want to date him alone? He went to turn around, but the door suddenly whipped open.

“Gah!” The next thing he knew he was on the floor, chocolates all over the floor and flowers sprawled across the ground. Then he noticed it. Next to Yoosung who was just sitting up. 

A purple rose. He hadn’t bought a purple rose. His were blue and yellow. 

Yoosung already had a Valentine.

“Oh no! Saeran are you okay?” Yoosung looked around at the mess. 

“Yes...” Saeran mumbled, wondering how he would get out of such an embarrassing situation. 

“We’ve both made a mess haven’t we?” Yoosung said with a small smile. His eyes suddenly widened. “Saeran... why are you here and with all of this stuff...?” 

Saeran looked down again before apologizing and quickly standing to run away. 

Yoosung reached up to grab his arm. “Please Saeran, wait!” 

Saeran turned around to see Yoosung let go of his shirt and hold up one of the purple roses.

“Saeran, please be my Valentine!”


End file.
